


[podfic] heat

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Kili is possessive. Fili is more than willing to take advantage of the fact."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648890) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 **  
** **Warnings:** pre-canon, possessive behavior, jealousy, sibling incest

**Length:** 00:09:02  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_heat_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
